X:Men: Tales Of The Lost
by TaylorArizona
Summary: Something died that night at Alcatraz Island; and in the wake something new was reborn. Logan, after a while, says his feelings for Jean died that night, along with a piece of him. Ororo lost a large piece of her that day and had to live with the reminder. Song story! Post X-3, Terrible at this summary. Just read and review.


**First RoLo story, _ever,_ challenge story. Its literally my playlist(on crack) when it's saying "Taylorrrrrrr, listen. You can make a good chapter out of this." and just sometimes I listen and make a damn good chapter/story out of it; sometimes remind you. **

**Anyways, Read and Review pleaseeeeeeeeeee! 3/19/14**

* * *

-Logan-

She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart, while I'm drinking whiskey all alone in my local bar; Harry's Hideaway. It's been a grand total of two months since Alcatraz, but this time it wasn't like Alkali Lake when she'd change the weather when a memory of her and Jeanie crossed her mind; no this time she was devastated, part of her family had died. We don't even know how we got into this mad situation. This was us doing it out of frustration.

I've tried to make it work, make us work the way we use to that is; however she won't stay in the same room as me for more than five minutes and even that is fucking ridiculous. She gives me the damn cold shoulder. She need Chuck and Scott last spring when Jeanie was supposedly crushed by the water and only Chuck helped her out, now neither of them ain't here, just the man she blames. I don't even know how I got to the mess of thinking about her feelings. Is it a test, because I don't think I'm doing so hot. Something in my gut, and it ain't whiskey and beer, was telling me to talk to her.

Laughing, I stood up from the stool I'd been sitting on, left my bill for Harry and headed out the door. I drove aimlessly around for an hour until an idea clawed its way into my head. Shit talking all night seemed to hit me. Say things we haven't for a while, or ever. I walked into the first store I saw and bought some boxed red wine for her and a bottle of Chucks favorite scotch. Hell I don't even know if she like red wine or white or if she'd drink the scotch with me. I know next to nothing about this woman.

Pulling into the school, I noticed that every light was out, except one. Chucks' office. Ororo was in there. Silently parking my bike in the garage I made my way up to the office after a pit stop in the kitchen to grab a wine glass for her and a short glass for me. Part of me hoped that when I opened the door she was doing paper work for the up coming school year and forgotten to turn off the light, but that was a shit hope. Ororo was curled up on a couch across from his old desk, staring at his chair. She jerked her head in the direction of the door and shot arrows at me. If looks could kill, I'd be dead. Holding up my hands in surrender with a box of wine and scotch in one, and the glasses in the other, she just rolled her eyes. Walking in slowly I caught a scent of something fresh and salty mixed with petrichor, rain on dry earth, the closer I got to the couch I noticed her eyes were as red as the wine; she'd been bawling her eyes out.

"What do you want Logan?" She blankly and bluntly inquired.

"Figured ya want to talk, darling." I muttered as I walked over to the miniature bar in the office. "Better late than never I suppose." Placing a glasses on the bar then looked over to see she was bewildered as I began opening the boxed wine. Piece of shit box!

"Not toady Logan."

"Why not? Are ya too busy with paperwork to take time and drink with a housemate?"

"Not today, Logan." She repeated, enunciated every word.

"Tell me why not today?" I vocalized more than I knew I should have but it was the only way I knew she'd give me the time of day.

"It's her birthday. That's why." Ororo rose to her feet and stood toe to toe with me.

"And what are ya going to do? Cry all night and reminisce about all of your good times; bad times even?"

"Get out Logan." Her voice was calm but there was an underling hint of rage.  
I moved from her and sat on the couch, throwing an arm over the back and let the other fall on the arm rest. Might as well get comfy. "Tell me about her."

"Why?"

"Because, darling, I'm willing to listen to someone who listens to everyone's problems." I bluntly retaliated.

She paused for a moment before she took a step forward and poured a glass of wine. "Logan, the wine is better chilled." She spoke with a shaky laugh.

Standing up I jokingly said, "Let me go find Ice Man."

"Logan," She began with a sigh. "Bobby is with Peter and Kitty visiting Hank in D.C."  
Damn it. "We could just put ice in it." Classy shit right there, Logan. "I guess I didn't think this through, huh?"

"It is the gesture that matters most." She assured as she walked to the couch and sat on the other side, making sure to keep her distance from me.

"But not when its off a whim." I stood up and walked over to Chucks old bar, and poured me glass of scotch. "Now, tell me about her, or whatever floats your boat."

"Logan, I don't think you are capable of being a therapist." She remarked.

I walked back and sat across from her in the same position as moments ago. "No, darling, I'm not, but I know for damn sure that I'm capable of listening to someone."

Sighing, Ororo took a long sip and took another sigh. "About seven birthdays ago, Jean and I went out, drinking. Oh golly, Jean and I drank." She said with a sarcastic tone.

"I didn't think y'all were nuns now, Ororo."

"Anyways, we went out drinking and it was her twenty-first one at that. So we got drunk, and somehow one of us got the idea of getting a tattoo." She put her wine in her other hand and took the sleeve over her left bicep and moved her arm for me to see, it read one word in an elegant font. "Saudade. The love that remains, a recollection of feelings, experiences, places or events that once brought excitement, pleasure, well-being which now triggers the senses and makes one live again." She quoted, placing the sleeve over her arm she took another sip. "We both came from bad places, ones worse than the others but bad places and when we remembered them, we felt a little bit more alive."

"It's beautiful." I uttered, and it was. The depth of saudade and getting it with Jean made it beautifully elegant. "But how have I lived here and not seen your tattoo, or even hers?"

"It was her idea for the word, my idea for the placement, and our collective drunkenness' to actually get it tattooed that night." She snickered. "Jeans' was on her foot that how you never saw hers, mine well I always wear something to cover it, unless it's summer."

"So that word has got ya all torn into knots? A tattoo?"

"No, it's that I'm what's left and this," she swapped her glass to her other hand, once more, and gripped her tattoo. "Word does not mean much to me anymore. I do not want to live like I used to."

"Cry me a river, darling." I bluntly stated.

"Are you just supposed to listen and not have commentary?" She bit at me.

"Well if ya didn't want commentary ya shoulda said something when all this started." I bit back.

"Valid." She nodded her head and took a sip back. "So there it is. What's been eating at me."

"That can't and ain't all that's eating up at ya." I stated.

"True. However it's all I'm willing to express to you."

"Aw, why do ya have to do that?"

"Do what?" She asked.

"Stop, you've been cutting me out for months." I growled. "Hell you've been doing it since before Liberty Island."

"No, Logan. I was keeping distance from you and Scott because I felt like the two of you were going to start your own war and I would be dragged in the cross hairs." She stood up, spreading her arms out in exaggeration of the war she mentioned.

"That's bullshit and ya know it!" Jumping to my feet I stood toe to toe with her, once more. "We would have only brought in Jean!"

"And she would have brought me into it!" She hollered. "She was never a fight, not really, she was more of a teacher and a learner."

Finishing my drink and took two steps back and headed to refill my own, and took hers seeing that it was empty. "I guess I was totally wrong about you, 'Ro."

"What? Wait what did you call me?" I could feel the shock on her face.

Facing her, with both drinks in my hands, I shrugged. "'Ro. I was wrong about you. I pegged you as someone who wouldn't throw your friend under the illusive bus."

"I would never through anyone under the bus." She defended as she took her glass.

"Well ya did by sayin that she would've dragged ya into me and Scotties little Battle Royale."

"That's not what I meant to do and you know it!" Ororo raised her voice a few notches that wouldn't wake the kids or be noticed by anyone else.

"But ya said it darling."

"And you twisted the meaning."

"I did no such thing." I retorted, holding my hands, filled with our filled glasses, up in defense. Ororo stared at me like I was the devil, staring back I saw something flash in her eyes but I couldn't trace it.

Silence rolled around us like an asthmatic in a smoking lounge, I didn't mind her shooting arrows through me. Finally she sighed after shooting me for a good while.

"You want to know something about me, Logan?" She slurred.

"Sure." I sighed.

"When I was a little girl, before I became orphaned, I lived in a small village in Laos, a meteor had fallen from the sky. Months later a group of seven or so men had invaded the village, threatening to kill everyone of us if we didn't tell them what they needed. Two of them got into a fight, one left saying that he didn't do this and that it was wrong, the one he was fighting kept calling his name but the one walking away didn't seem to turn around; not even for a soon to be street urchin like myself. The one walking away from the fight, he resembles you, or you resemble him."

"What are you saying?"

"It was you, Logan. You walked away from six men, you stopped killing innocent people, we crossed paths before Scott and I rescued you and Marie in Canada."

"Nearly thirty years ago." I muttered.

"Logan, I know how ludicrous this sounds but you saved members of my village." She half whispered.

"I hardly doubt I coulda done something' that good."

"You did." She assured.

The two of us sat on the couch talking about shit, pure shit.

* * *

**It's a short chapter but I literally just wrote it. I'm deciding on making a second chapter, this one from Ororo's pov.**

**This song was:_ For The First Time byThe Script_**

**Does anyone have any idea how hard it is to write Bobby and not accidentally put_ Booby_ half of the time? So if there are any Booby's **_(hehehe boobies) _**floating around, I'm sorry, I was reviewing a bit too fast. And Bobby is kind of a boob. **

**So I guess now review the shit out of this.^.^  
**


End file.
